Hidden Truths, Revenge, and maybe Love
by DeathIsUrOnlyDestiny
Summary: When Kagome and Sota Were young their parents were killed. Thier parents last wishes was that they moved to Tokyo, and never tell anyone about their secrets. Unless they trusted them 100. Years later its time for revenge for their parents and find out who
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer :I do not own any of the characters so don't sue ok. I wish I did but I don't ok enjoy the story now!

"Mommy, daddy I'm home" Yelled a 15 year old girl. "Where are you guys?" She hears a scream upstairs and down the hall and she runs to it. And she sees her 13 year old brother in a corner crying.

"Sota. Sota what's wrong?" The little boy looks up at her with tears in his eyes just waiting to fall.

"Ka..Kagome" He stammers out.

"What's wrong?" She kneels next to him. "Look" He whispers out and points toward their parents' bedroom their door was cracked open a little. She crawls over to the door and looks in and what she saw made her mad, sad, and scared all at the same time. Her eyes started to turn red, but she clamed herself down. She turns her head to look at her brother.

"What happen?" She asked him in his mind.

"I don't know? I was coming in to say goodnight to them and…." He couldn't finish the sentence even in his mind.

"Shhhh its ok sota. Follow me." She stands up and helps her brother up and goes into a secret passage way that there parents showed them and told them only to use it for emergency. When they closed the passage way they hide their scents so no one can smell or find them. When they walked farther down they saw two holes in the wall. Kagome looks down at sota and whispers to him.

"Do you remember that?" She points to the holes.

"No" Sota goes up to one of them and looks threw one and couldn't turn away.

Kagome wondered what he saw so she looked threw the other one and she wished she didn't. There was her mom chained to the wall blood coming from everywhere. She had a deep gash across her stomach and cuts all along her arms and legs. Blood dripping from her lips and you could tell that both her legs were broken. Even though she was a demon she wasn't healing and that's what worried Kagome. The on the other side of the room she saw her father in a chair in worse condition then her mother. His long hair was cut up blood coming from his ear or what's left of it. Bruises all over his lovely face. His shirt was covered in blood from all the gashes from his chest. He was missing one arm and blood coming what was left of it. The other arm was broken and gashes all over his legs. She didn't see anyone else in the room with them so she tried to talk to them threw there minds. 

"Mom, dad please answer me what happen." Her mom lifted her head and tried to smile. 

"Kagome" Her mother answered weakly.

"Mom" She whispered.

"Kagome listen to me take u and sota and get away here far away. Please." Her mother told her in her mind.

"Why, where what happen?"

"Kagome listen to your mother go and be safe take care of yourself and brother and know that we both love you." Her father answered.

"Why. What are we suppose to do with out you." Sota finally said in his mind.

"There is plenty of money for you guys for the rest of your life." Their father answered sota.

"No you guys will live. You'll both been fine. You have to be. "Kagome told them.

"Listen to your father move to Tokyo there is a house we bought over there. No one will fine you there. And Sota, Kagome don't tell or show anyone who you really are unless you trust them completely."

"Yes mother." They both said tears spilling from their eyes. Then all four of them heard the door slam open and four people that looked like full blooded demons walked in and then one other demon walked in and he smelt like a half- demon and he also looked like the leader.

"So you still won't me. I see." The one that looked liked the leader said in a deep evil voice.

"Never." There parents' raspy voices said while panting.

"Very well then. Finish them." Then he walked out of the room. 

"Kagome, sota go now and just remember we love u both very much good- b" They never got to finish the sentence threw their mind because two demons pulled out swords and swung it at their and beheaded them.

"No." Kagome whispered and she grabbed her brother and ran out of the house without being seen.

"I won't let you down mom and dad." While she was dragging a crying sota behind her she heard an explosion and she looked back and saw her house up in flames. But she kept running.

End dream

Kagome woke up panting and sweating. "Why do I keep having that dream it happens 3 years ago." She sighed and got out of her king sized bed and walked over to her dresser and grabs a black shirt that said "Death Is Your Request and My Pleaser" And the letter looked like blood was dripping from it. Then she grabbed her black baggy pants. While she grabbed her red undergarments. She looked up and saw her demon form and smirked.

"I wish people can see the real me." she whispered o herself. She and her brother were a red and black inu demon. Red meant fire and the black meant death. But Kagome was different from sota she had holy powers too. In other words she was a miko Inu demon. She doesn't know why she has holy powers and sota doesn't but she doesn't dwell on it. Kagome grabs her things and takes it into her own bathroom. She puts her things on the sink and walks over to the tub and starts to fill it up. While the tub is filling up she grabbed her dark blue brush and started to brush the knots out of her waist past black hair with red streaks in it. When she was done she stared at the blood red strips on her cheeks two on each side then the gold crescent moon and star on her forehead. Then she looked at the black tear drop under her right eye. She then stares at her blue eyes. They are the prettiest blue anyone has ever seen but they saw so much horror. They saw own parents die right in front of these eyes. The same one she's looking at in the mirror. She sighed and walked back to the tub and turns the water off and you see her black claws and black strips around her wrists. She smirks and you can see a very sharp fang pop out. She steps back and pulls her shirt off then her pjs bottom off. Kagome stretches a little bit and you can see the red and black strips all over her body. Then she takes off her bra then her underwear and goes into the bath, and tries to relax.

"Why" She asks herself. "Why sis you two have to leave me no us. It's not fair. I will get revenge for you mom and dad then you guys can rest in peace." She closed her eyes and it looks like she is wearing black eyeliner and red eye shadow but only permanent.  
After about an hour of soaking in the tub she washes her hair then her body, and then gets out of the tub. She reaches down in the water and pulls the plug, and lets the water drain from the tub. Kagome grabs two towels one for her hair and the other for her body. After she got dried off she got dressed. Then she brushed her hair again but this time until it shined. After brushing her teeth she walked toward her bathroom door and opened it up, after she turns the light off she walks near her bedroom door and leans against the wall.

"5...4...3...2...1" she smirks.

"Mommy, mommy" a little boy with red hair and with a red puffy tail .He looked about 6 years old. Ran into Kagomes' room.

"Mommy?" The little boy looked around her room, but didn't see her. Kagome held down a laugh and tiptoed toward the little boy. Once she got close enough she bent down and grabbed him.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh" The little boy turned around and his big bright green eyes saw Kagome, and pretended to be mad at her.

"That's not funny mommy" said the little fox demon.

"I'm sorry shippo, but shouldn't you be use to this by now?" Kagome asks while picking him up.

"I guess. Mommy?"

"Yes shippo"

"You can stop hiding your sent now."

"Oh right." She says a quick spell and then her sent reappears. "How's that?"

"Better. You look really pretty mommy."

"Thank you now why don't you ask your uncle to make u some breakfast then we all will go to school."

"Awwww do I have to go to school I don't feel well." He lied.

"Nice try young man but you and I both know that demons can't get sick. Now go get going." She sets him back down on the ground.

"Yes ma'ma." Shippo says and runs off to find his uncle.

"Mom, man I can never get tired of hearing that word I think it suits me." Kagome thought to herself. After about five more minutes of getting ready for school she heads down stairs into the kitchen.

"Hi sis." Sota says without looking at her. Sota looked about 15 years old in human years. He had black hair that was grown to about the middle of his back.

"Hey sota, where's shippo?"

"He went to get his back pack." Sot looks up at kagome. You can see his bluish sliver eyes and his black strips both cheeks two on each side, and you can also see the red tear drop under his left eye. And when he talks you can see his fangs. Also you could see the red strips around his writs.

"I told him to have everything ready last night." She sighed and sat down at the table across from sota.

"Well you know how kids are." Sota smiles at his sister.

"Yeah I do, but your worse then him." Sota stops smiling and frowns. At that moment shippo comes walking in the kitchen and takes a seat near kagome, and grabs his cereal in front of him and pours him a bowl. While Kagome and sota was already eating their cereal. After everyone got done eating sota went to the front door to wait for his sister and shippo. After Kagome got done washing the dishes and then chasing after shippo she's at the front door.

"Ready sota?"

"Yeah." He sighs and chants a spell and all his demonic features are gone and he looked like a human 15 year old boy with short black hair and brown eyes. And his blue shirt and black pants shrunk about 2 inches in height just like he did. Then it was kagomes turn she chants just like sota did, and all her demonic features are gone too. Now she has a little bit past her shoulders black hair, and brown eyes. But the only thing that doesn't go away is her miko powers.

"Alright lets go." Kagome says while picking up shippo and her back pack and heads toward the car while sota locks the house door then runs toward the car and jumps in the front seat.

"I can do it all by myself mommy." Shippo says while buckling himself in the seats.

"Good job." Kagome shuts the backseat car door and sits up in the driver seat.

"First stop shippos' school." Kagome says while starting up the car and drives off.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Meet the Gang.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Inuyasha gang so don't sue.

After dropping shippo and sota off at their schools Kagome drove to hers while think about anything and everything. After about 10 minutes of driving she finally arrives at school. As she gets out of her car she grabs her book bag and closes the car door.

"Cant wait until schools done" she thought to her self. She had about 8 moths of school left.

"Kagome!" a girl ran up to her.

"Hey Sango." Kagome says. Kagome meet Sango when she moved here with her brother. Sango is 18 years old and a little bit taller then Kagome. She has brown eyes and long strait black hair. Sango comes from a long line of demon exterminators her and her brother Kahaku was train by their parents before they died two years ago. She is pretty much a sister to Kagome.

"What's wrong Kagome, your quiet?" Sango said looking worried.

"Nothing, I'm just tired. Taking care of shippo and sota is hard work." She lied.

"Yeah I guess. Hey there's everyone else lets go." Sango said as she ran off.

"To be truthful sota and shippo are great the only problem is that I can't tell you guys the truth about me." She thought to herself as she walked up to her friends.

"Hey Kagome."

"Hey Inuyasha how are u today?" She asked the half-demon in front of her. Yes he's a half-demon an Inu Half demon. He had golden eyes and long silver hair. He also had the cutest dog ears on the top of his head. He has a little gruff side, but once you get to know him he's a little but nicer. Key word **"A little bit". **He looked about 18 years old in human years. ****

"Tired what else would I be the damn school starts so early I can't stand it."  
"Yeah yeah yeah you say that all the time Inuyasha." A guy said next to Sango. He had violet eyes short black hair that he always put up into a small ponytail. He was about two inches taller then Sango. And he was 18 year old pervert.

"Hey Mi-"

"PERVERT!" Sango yells then slaps him in the face.

"You never learn do you Miroku?" Inuyasha asked annoyed at the daily ritual.

"Ah just a love tap from such a goddess named Sango." Miroku said while he rubbed the red mark on his face.

Kagome sighed and then thought to herself. _"And these are my friends. Who needs to watch TV when you have friends like mine?" _She giggled to herself.

"Yo Bitch what the hell you are giggling about." Inuyasha snapped.

"INUYASHA!" 

gulp "I didn't meant it." He said backing away from a mad; no not just mad a VERY mad Kagome.

She counted to ten, and then she just walked away from the group and headed into the school.

"Ummmm, what just happened here?" Asked a very confused Inuyasha, because that has never happened before. Kagome usually just yelled at him then in about ten to twenty minutes she just forgot about it, but this just walking away like that never happened.

"Inuyasha how many times does she have to tell you not to call her those names? Now she's really mad at you." Sango said.

"What am I suppose to do now?" He asked himself.

"Why don't u go an apology's to her." Miroku tried to put his two cents in. While grabbing Sango's but again.

SLAP "PERVERT!"

"And you talk about me you lecher." Inuyasha mumbled while him and Sango walked to the school and leaving Miroku on the ground.

When Kagome walked from the group she was mad ant Inuyasha. She always told him not to her those names.

"Well if you think about it you are a Bitch."

"I know I am."

"So why do you get mad at Inuyasha when he calls you one ore any guy for that matter?"

"Why! Why you ask you should know YOU are my Inu demon. You should know why."

"_Well enlighten me again."_

"Because I can't tell them what I am. I can't let them know that I in fact am a Bitch."

"_Then why don't you tell them?"_

She sighed. "You know I can't."

"_Look your parents said before they di-"Kagome_s Inner demon side was cut off.

"Don't!" She sat down in a banded stair well and started to cry of the lost of her parents.

"_Died they said you can tell them if you trusted them. You trust them right?" _

"Of course I do."

"_Then tell them. I for one would like for people to see us in our demon forms. Oh and done forget what today is but in away u did."_

"It's not easy." She said out loud to herself. Then whispered "shit" under her breath.

"What's not so easy Kags? And why are you crying?" She looks up and sees her other two friends Koga and Ayame looking at her.

Koga and Ayame are both full blooded wolf demons. Koga has black hair and blue eyes. He looked about 18 in human years. Ayame has reddish brown hair and green eyes. She looks about 17 in human years.

"It's nothing Koga. Don't worry about it." Kagome said while wiping her eyes and forcing on a smile.

"Don't give us that Kagome you only cry when something is wrong." Ayame said while sitting down next to her.

"Really! It's nothing. Just mood swings I guess."

They both look at her like they knows she's lying, but wont pressure her into telling what's wrong. They learned that the hard way with her. They also learned when they first became friends that she will help with all their problems no matter big or small, but when it comes to her own problems she won't except help.

"If you say so Kags. So you ready for class?" Ayame asked her.

"Ummmm actually I really don't feel good so I think I'm just going to go home." She said while standing up.

"But Kags School hasn't even started yet."

"I know Koga I just don't feel up to it. So can you tell all the teachers I'm sick? And tell the rest of the gang too so they can tell my other teachers too." She asked them while picking up her back pack.

"Sure. Oh and are we still coming over to your house today?"

"Ummmm call me later to see if I'm well enough ok?"

"Sure. Are you sure you're alright Kags?"

"Yes I'm sure I am Ayame. See you guys." After she said that she left to go home.

"So Koga you think something is wrong with her?" Ayame asked after Kagome left.

"Yeah I do. Let's go find the rest of the gang to see if they know something." Then they both went to find the rest of the gang.

After about three minutes of looking for them they saw Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku walking towards them.

"Hey wolf shit have you seen Kagome? I need to talk to her."

"Actually dog-breath I and Ayame was just talking to her. And she was crying. So what did you do to her mutt?"

"None of your damn business Koga so where is she?"

"She left Inuyasha." Ayame told him.

"What do you mean she left?" Inuyasha snapped.

"She went home what else would I mean."

"Why would she do that?" Inuyasha asked.

"She said she didn't feel very well." Ayame answered.

"Koga didn't you say she was crying?" Sango asked.

"Yeah."

"Did she say why?" Miroku asked him.

"No she said it was nothing. And for you guys to let her teachers to know she's sick."

"Alright. Oh and Miroku if you don't move that hand of yours you'll be in the nurses office for the first part of school!" Sango said while flexing her hand to prove her point.

"It's not me lady Sango it's my hand. It's cursed I swear." He said while backing away from Sango.

"YOU ALWAYS SAY THAT!" Sango yelled. She turned to him and you could of swore you saw flames in her eyes. "Run you pervert!" She said threw clenched teeth. And just like that Miroku ran so fast it looked like a starving jaguar chasing its meal.

"Damn I never seen him run that fast." Koga commented.

"Now anyway since the pervert is gone. I think that we should check on Kagome after school what do you think?" Asked in Sango's normal self.

"Damn you changed your mood fast. Also Kagome said call to see if she feels better before anyone comes over to her house."

"Oh ok I guess. Thanks for letting us know Koga."

"No problem. Now let's get this day over with."

"I guess. See you guys in a bit." Sango said while heading out to her first class.

"Bye." Inuyasha, Koga, and Ayame said at the same time then left for there classes.

"_Did I really hurt her that much this time?"_ Inuyasha thought to himself. _"I don't care what Koga said like I would trust that flea bag, I'm going to see Kagome at lunch time._"With that thought he walked into his first period class.

I hope you like my story please read and review thanks! Oh yeah Flames are welcomed too I really would like to know what you think of my story Thanks Ja Ne for now!


End file.
